Chapter13. Jolteon's Power Strike
by Jolteon998
Summary: A new substance is made by robotnik which threatens the entire planet and Jolteon does something drastic


  
Jolteon's Power Strike  
  
"Good Morning!" Sonic said drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning Sonic" Rotor replied.  
"What's happening Rotor?" Sonic asked. "Well, I sent Jolteon to go take a look at a new   
building Robotnik finished making". "Where is he now?" Sally asked while she walked in. "He  
should be back any minute now" Rotor said. Almost on cue Jolteon came in "I got it!".   
Jolteon gave Rotor a black shining rock. "That's what he is mining" Jolteon told him. "I'll   
start examining it immediately" as Rotor and Jolteon took off to the lab.  
  
A few hours later they gathered everyone up in the meeting room. Rotor and Jolteon   
entered sad and worried. "What iz zee problem?" asked Antoine. "Well..." Jolteon started   
"We did tests on the rock I found and well..". "Well what?!" Sonic interrupted. "The rock   
in liquid form after cooling turns it indestructible and doesn't conduct electricity" Rotor  
finished. Everyone looked stunned. "What are we going do?" asked bunnie in amassment.  
"Well the good news is, in it's rock form for some reason it is explosive we don't know   
why it is but, when we dropped a piece of the rock in a fire by mistake a significant   
explosion came from the rock" Jolteon told everyone. "So all we gotta do is to set a few   
bombs, blast 'em and be on our way" Sonic said assuringly. "For once Sonic, your right"   
Jolteon said. "Here are the teams," Sally started "Sonic and Jolteon will place the bombs,   
I Hershey and Bunnie will be your back up in case you might need it". "Naaah!, I'll be   
movin' too fast for them to even see me" Sonic said even more sure of himself.   
  
Two hours later the group reached their destination. "Sally put down here backpack  
opened it and scanned the inside for the bombs "Here you go guys" She said. "Be back in a  
flash" Sonic said as he turned around. As they turned the group partially froze at what   
they saw. A humungous robot with what appeared to be glass covering his body. Sonic turned   
to Jolteon to signal him to attack. Sonic was puzzled because Jolteon went as white as the   
fur around his neck. "What's the matter Jolt, you look like you've see a ghost?" asked Sonic  
. "Son-Son-Sonic..!, that robot is covered in the that rock!!!" Jolteon said scared to death  
. "WHAT!!??" Sonic said in shear amassment. The robot was nine feet high with medium sized   
guns on his arm, all silver with a shine from the rock material. "I've coated this robot   
and my shuttle I'm in now, with the substance I'm mining. I call it "destructonium" in honor  
of you destruction!" Robotnik said as he came up a hill in his usual shuttle behind the   
robot. "How thoughtful!" Sonic said sarcastically. Sonic and Jolteon looked at eachother and  
Sonic said to Robotnik "I don't care what your covered in your going down!!!" Sonic said as  
he charged at Robotnik's shuttle. "Sonic NO!!!, it's pointless!!" Jolteon yelled to Sonic   
hoping to stop him. Sonic rammed Robotnik's shuttle and landed a little shaken up and ran   
back to Jolteon. But during that time Jolteon used his sweeper and scanned the robot. "Does   
the substance protect against electromagnetic discharges." he asked his sweeper. "Only 11   
gigawatts of electromagnetic energy can penetrate the outer surface" the sweeper said back.  
Sonic and Jolteon ran back to the rest of the group. "Sonic was talking to Sally while   
Jolteon said nothing. Hershey looked at Jolteon's face which was fixated on Robotnik she   
also noticed a tear roll down his right cheek which was astonishing because he never did   
that before. "Jolte..." Before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Jolteon  
who said. "Remember, I need 30 megawatts of electricity to live" Jolteon said.   
  
Jolteon got up and walked to Robotnik and he brought his arms close to his body  
which started to glow. "HA!HA!HA! do you even think you can destroy my robot with   
Electricity? It won't do a thing to him!". "Robotnik, does that stuff protect the Robot   
from large amounts of electromagnetic radiation?" Jolteon asked. " Why do I have to tell   
you anything?" Robotnik snapped back. "Let's find out" with that Jolteon stood up strait   
with his arms stretched out and his head up and screamed "E...M...P!!!"   
SFFFWOOSH!!!!!  
with that a massive shockwave flew over the land and covered 2-2.5 miles. Robotnik aware of  
what just happened jumped out of his shuttle and ran for his life away from it. Sonic,   
Sally and Tails put their arms up to guard their faces. After the blast Sally also realized  
what happened and started to rally everyone quickly. "Everyone it's time to go. NOW!!" she  
said sternly. "WAIT!" Hershey shouted. "What?" asked Sonic. "Where's Jolteon?" she asked.   
Parts of Robotnik's mine and robot started to explode when Sonic saw Jolteon passed-out on  
the ground infront of the robot. Without saying anything Sonic dashed off to get Jolteon   
away from the robot before it exploded. He picked him up and barely got out of there before  
the robot and mine exploded.   
  
Two hours later in the Knothole Hospital...  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Hershey?. "We'll have to see when Dr.Quack gets back with   
the test results.   
  
  
And so will you! Read the next installment of Sonic the Hedgehog to find out what   
will happen to Jolteon.  
  



End file.
